


Velvet's Gift

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crosshares, F/F, Fluff, I should write more of them, Team CFVY - Freeform, another gift, for Avery this timeee, happy birthdayy!!!, i love these two so much, its a busy month so I hope I did good on this Aves, set in volume three, uh this is just fluffy, you're awesome Aves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: Velvet gets a gift for Coco.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Velvet's Gift

Velvet nudged open the door to the dorm as gently as she could, tiptoeing across the room to leave on her team leader’s desk, a small black box decorated with a simple gold ribbon. 

Satisfied, Velvet snuck out but not before retrieving her camera, intending to take some photos.

She hoped that Coco would like her gift. 

-

Coco moved to take her shades off, pausing as she realised that she didn't have them anymore. 

That's right. That Emerald Sustrai girl broke them during their tournament match and Coco hadn't found any time to buy another pair. 

The defeat had put a damper on the team, Coco most of all. Yatsuhashi and Fox have tried their absolute hardest to cheer the girl up and despite Coco’s insistence that the loss wasn't a big deal, it was and the team knew that. 

She got back to the dorm, leaving her weapon and shoes by the door before falling face first onto her bed. 

Coco intended to take a nap before going to watch the finals later tonight. 

Well, she did.

Dark brown eyes caught sight of a sleek black box and silver ribbon. She doesn’t remember ordering anything online and it's wrapped as though it's a gift so it couldn't possibly be anything she ordered anyways. 

She supposed it was the work of one of her teammates. Velvet or Yatsu, perhaps. 

Coco’s curiosity got the better of her and she slid into the wooden chair beside her desk, reaching for the box. A simple tug on the ribbon caused it to come undone and Coco lifted the lid of the box off.

Gently, she moved the silk adorning the interior out of the way to uncover a pair of shades. Not unlike the ones that got destroyed in her duos match. The pair were nearly identical, the only difference being the brand. 

A small note was taped to the inside of the lid. 

Coco couldn't help smiling as she read it. She'd have to find Velvet before the finals.

-

With her new shades on, Coco made her way through the school, asking Fox where Velvet might be after running into the boy while leaving the dorms. 

He gave the answer of the library and Coco didn't hesitate in heading that way. 

She walked calmly through the library, peering around corners until she found Velvet at the back, buried in one of those fantasy books she enjoyed so much. 

Coco was reminded of just how _pretty_ Velvet was every time she saw the girl and Coco wouldn't ever stop to think before telling her. Velvet blushed every single time and Coco found out quite quickly that she enjoyed complimenting the Faunus girl. 

Velvet’s ears twitched and she looked up as Coco approached.  
“Oh! Coco! Do you like the gift I-!” She squeaked as Coco pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, effectively making Velvet lose all train of thought as blood rushed to her cheeks, painting her skin pink. 

Coco grinned, taking her shades off as she sat down beside Velvet.   
“I love them, thank you, it’s made my day,” Velvet nodded, blinking a couple of times to get her brain working again. She could never understand how Coco made it so easy to render her utterly speechless but she didn't mind it, not really.

Both Yatsuhashi and Fox know this despite Velvet refusing to admit even the idea of it every single time they ask or tease her. 

“But-” Velvet snapped out of her thoughts.   
“But…?”  
“My day would be even better if I could take you on a date too?” Coco asked and for a moment, Velvet thought that her girlfriend’s soft hair and brown eyes were far too cute before realising that, _cute_ , wasn't the reason she fell in love with Coco Adel in the first place. 

Velvet closed her book gently and nodded.   
“I'd be happy to go on a date with you Coco,” she giggled, a warmth in her smile that Coco wasn't sure anyone else could have. 

For Coco? Cute was one of the first reasons she fell in love with Velvet but it most certainly wasn't the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Averyyy!! I hope I did these two justice for you :3 I really should write more of them. 
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
